


Prince

by Merlin4ever



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Multi, Prince Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin4ever/pseuds/Merlin4ever
Summary: Merlin is the prince of Crusia. Until his uncle attacked on night of him being crowned prince. He was taken from the battlefield and taken to Ealdor with his 2 best friends and mother. He soon headed to Camelot where he sated with a distant friend, and became the manservant of none other then prince Arthur.Will Merlin be able to take back his kingdom?
Relationships: Merlin/Mithian (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. "Long live the Prince"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Takes place in season 4 (Gwens queen tho)  
> 2\. Lance is alive  
> 3\. Mordred is good. There is no prophecies bout him killing Arthur  
> 4\. Gwaine knows about Merlins magic  
> 5\. No one (Except Gwaine) (Including Giaus) knows about Merlins heritage  
> 6\. Wills alive

I woke up crying. I had had a horrible nightmare that night. 

(Flashback)(3rd POV)

A Raven haired boy walked next to an brown haired boy. They both were wearing rich looking clothes. A slightly elder boy ran to catch up to them. He was wearing servant attire. the two royals stopped walking turned around. The servant bowed slightly. "Milords-"

"Titles." The raven boy interrupted. The servant rolled his eyes and continued.

"Merlin, James. Your father insisted I come with you." He said smiling. "Not like I could help if we ran into bandits." The two royals grinned.

"Course you can come, Pierre." James said. The three began to talk and laugh until Pierre looked at the sky and said they had to get back. 

They entered the castle and walked to Merlins room. James left Merlin and Pierre there. Pierre looked at the royal. "Merlin." 

"Hmm?"

"You're gonna be crowned tonight." He said proudly.

"Dont remind me." The Raven groaned. The servant grabbed a over coat and helped the prince into it. "I wish James was older. Im older by what? Two minutes? Im sure he would love to be prince instead of me."

"I dont know, Merls." Pierre said. "How do you know?"

Merlin shrugged, sat down, and took his seal out of his shirt. He began to fiddle with it. Pierre sat next to him. He took a small box out of his coat, and handed it to Merlin. 

"Whats this Pierre?" Pierre smiled.

"Happy birthday, Merls." Merlin opened the box. In side was a chain with a small Dragon breathing fire. On the back It read: Clotpole. Merlin let out a small laugh. 

"Thank you, Pierre."

"Your welcome, Clotpole. Now come on. You have a coronation to get to." Merlin groaned but got up.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statues customs and laws laid down by your fore bearers?"

"I do sire." The Prince said.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and judgment in all your deeds and actions?"

"I do sire." 

"And do you swear allegiance to Crusia for now and as long as you may live?" With this he held a gold rode with a dragon wrapped around it.

Merliin grasped it and said, "I, Merlin Ambrious do pledge life and limb to your service and the protection of this kingdom and its peoples." The king smiled down at the boy. He took the coronet off the red cushion, and placed it on the princes head.

"Now, being of age and being of heir apparent, you shall henceforth become, Crown prince of Crusia." The now crown prince, stood and everyone clapped. "long live the Prince" King Balinor said. The people chanted "Long live the Prince." Merlin smiled. He looked at his brother who was standing in the front row next to the knights. James smiled and the bowed his head. All the sudden a loud knock was heard on the door. James looked up at Merlin. Then they both looked at their father. 

"Enter." The king said loudly. In came a raven haired man that looked almost the same as merlin. He made a mocking bow to Balinor and Merlin and then stood straight. "Snively."

"Oh. Am interrupting something?" He said sarcastically. "Well, I just wanted to give the crown prince" He spat out prince like it was poison, "a present. All right guys!" The doors were pushed open and in came an army. The knights immediately made a block in front of the royals who drew their swords. A young knight left the line and ran up to Merlin. 

"Sire, we have to get you out of here." 

"Im not leaviing Will." He slashed at a enemy as he got through the line. Will looked at the king who nodded.

"Merlin. We have to go." Merlin shook his head.

"What about mother and James?" 

"Gwaine is getting your mother. Please Sire."

"Im not leaving. Get James out. Thats an order."

"Ive never been good at taking orders sire." He rammed the butt of his sword into merlins head knocking him out.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Merlin woke up on a hard wood bed. "Where am I?" He murmured. Three shapes whipped their heads around to look at him. 

"Your awake!" Will said happily.

"Yah. Where am I?" He asked again, "And why is this bed so hard?"

"We're in Ealdor, Merls." A woman said, "I grew up here."

Merlins eyes widened, "Where's James?" He asked.

Will looked down, "I- I couldn't find him, Sire." Merlin stared at him. 

"Can I have a second with Will please." He asked Gwaine and his mother. They hesitated, then nodded and left. 

"I gave you an order Will." He said.

"Im sorry Sire. I- I tried. I really did." Merlin sat up. 

Merlin looked at his knight, who bent his head under his gaze. "What of Father?" He asked trying not to cry.

Will gulped, "He- hes- hes" Will stutered trying to find a way to tell Merlin, "He's dead Milord." Merlin couldnt stop the flood now. He cried into his hands. Will went to sit next to Merlin. 

"Im sorry, My prince. Only a few knights made it out. I do not know what happened to your brother, but we didnt find a body."

"Stop with the titles, Will." Will smiled, and nodded. Merlin stood up and started pacing. Will stared at him. Merlin slowed to a stop, and hung his head, tears falling slowly. Will looked at him, got up and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Im sorry, Merls." He turned and left the room.

"'"'"'""''"'"'"'"'"'"

Merlin entered the kitchen to silence. Will had secluded himself in the corner of the room. Hunith and Gwaine were sitting together at the small table cups of cool tea in their hands. The queen got up and gave Merlin a hug. 

"Whats the plan, your majesties?" Gwaine asked after a couple minutes. 

"Titles, Gwaine." Merlin said before looking to his mother, "I will travel across the kingdoms to find help. Gwaine will come with me. Will," Will gave no sign he had heard, "will stay here with my mother to make sure she doesn't come to any harm."

The knight and queen nodded. "Merlin," Hunith said, "Go to Camelot first. There is a freind there that I made when I lived here. He will help you." Merlin nodded, and then looked at gwaine. "We leave at dawn." Gwaine nodded. Will looked up. 

"Why do I not get to come to camelot with you, Sire?" Will asked harshly.

"Will. I trust you with my life. Now Im putting my mother's life in your hands. I gave you an order once and you didnt listen. Listen now." Will looked at merlin, stood up, and bowed his head. 

"Of course, my prince." He looked up at the prince. 

"Titles, Will." Will laughed slightly.


	2. Gwaine

(Merlins POV)

I slowly started to calm. Since I was awake I decided to start training, with Gwaine, early. I grabbed my sword, and cloaked it. I crept out of my room, trying not to wake Giaus. I had about an hour and a half till I had to wake up King Prat. I walked to the clearing in the woods where Gwaine and I trained. Gwaine was already there.

"You're up early, Princess." He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him. I ran at him sword drawn. He parried. I threw my blade up knocking his sword out of his hands. I pointed my sword at his chest.

"Do you yield, Gwaine." I asked. He nodded. I raised my sword and sheathed it. "Dont call me princess." 

"Why not, Princess?" He smiled and held his sword ready. We dueled back and forth for the next hour 

I finished Gwaine off for the fifteenth time. "I have to go wake Arthur." I sighed. He nodded, sheathing his sword. 

"Ill see you later, Mi-"

"Titles!" 

"I wasnt going to call you by your title!" Gwaine retorted. 

"Yes you were. You always do." I said. Gwaine rolled his eyes, and headed to the castle. I smiled and followed.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Rise and shine, Sire." I said as I open the curtains. Arthur groaned. 

"Five more minutes." He groaned and rolled over. 

"Come on we dont have time for this." I said. He groaned, and started snoring. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his blanket off of him. He turned and looked at me.

"I never get time to myself." He sighed and finally stood up. "Where's breakfast?"

"Im going, Clotpole." I rushed out of the room, gracefully dodging a goblet he had thrown at me. 

I quickly returned to the Kings chambers, and started cleaning up the room. Arthur finished his breakfast, and I helped him into his armor for training. We walked down to grounds where the round table nights were waiting. Gwaine had cleaned up so you couldnt see any sweat on him. He nodded to me and I smiled back. 

"Good morning, Princess." The knight teased, "You ready to get beat again?"

"When have you ever beat me?" He answered. 

"Is that a challenge?" Gwaine questioned, a smile playing on his lips.

Arthur smiled and then charged at him. Gwaine dodged, quickly unsheathing his sword. "Come on, Princess, you can do better then that." Gwaine teased. They circled each other waiting for the other to attack. Gwaine darted in and swung for Arthur's leg, but the later's sword was already there, prepared for the attack. Gwaine backed up and began circling again. He grinned a sly smile. "Are you going to come at me, or are you too much of a coward?"

Arthur gritted his teeth, "Don't call me a coward, Gwaine. You'll regret that." Arthur went for Gwaine's left side, but switched mid-swing, turning to his right. Gwaine barely saw the switch in time and had to back up to dodge it. Arthur advanced, smiling as he backed Gwaine up, step by step. Gwaine stumbled, almost on the ground in his haste to get away from Arthur. The knights behind me watched, silently rooting on Gwaine. Gwaine, who had a terrified expression on seconds ago, now smiled evilly and dodged around Arthur, attacking him from the back, and knocking him down to the ground. The knights cheered as Gwaine bragged, "Right. Sure I'll regret that, princess. Do you yield?" Arthur nodded.

"Congratulations, Gwaine." He held out his hand, Gwaine grabbed it and then let go. 

"Thank you, Princess." Gwaine smirked. All of the sudden a young man of around fifteen came running up. He made a quick bow to Arthur before continuing. 

"Your highness, there are knights asking to see you as soon as possible." the squire panted. Arthur nodded, and looked at the knights. 

"Very well. Tell them I will be there within the hour." The squire bowed and turned to leave.

"Well, I guess that wraps it up for today. Meet in the throne room in a hour." The knights nodded. I followed Arthur to his room. 

"What kingdom are they from, Arthur?" I asked helping him take armor off. 

"I dont know" Arthur answered as I held out a dress coat for him. He put it on and turned around so I could tie it. I grabbed a cloak and threw it around his shoulders."Probably some lord, that wants a treaty. The usual." I nodded before giving him his crown, which he placed on his head. "Lets go." I followed him out of the room. The hour was up.

)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)O.0

I took my place next to Giaus, and Arthur went to sit next to Gwen on his throne. The knights were standing in the front near the lords. After a couple minutes the doors opened and a footman said, "His Majesty, Prince James of Crusia." My eyes widened. 'James?' I thought, 'Like, My brother James?' Gwaines head swung around to look at the knights. He looked at me. I shook my head. "Dont say anything." I told him over Mind Messaging(MM). He nodded and turned back to watch the knights. There were three of my closest friends and knights, Sirs Wayne, Eoin, and Ector. The knights, and prince walked down to the thrones and knelt.

"Rise." Arthur said, "What have you come to Camelot?" 

"Sire, my kingdom needs your help. Six years ago my uncle attacked my kingdom, killing the king and making my mother, brother, and two knights flee. Happily my knights and I have been able to find the queen and one of the knights. We need your help to take back my kingdom, and find the prince, and knight." James said in one breath, "Please, sire."

"Of course Ill help." Arthur said. I looked happily at the Crusia knights.

"Sire," Eoin said, He had obviously been made head knight, "before you make your desicion you most know, our kingdom has magic. Our princes both poses it." Arthur looked at James, little did he know that his own manservant was stronger than James. 

"Do not worry, sire, I will not use any magic while I am here in Camelot." James assured him.

Arthur hesitated, "Of course I will still help you, Prince James." James smiled.

"Thank you sire, and please, do not use my title, we are all friends." Arthur looked confused.

"You can have my manservant, Merlin, to show you your room." I quickly bowed, hoping it would distract them. 

"Sire?" Ector said. I stood and shook my head the slightest. He got the message and nodded.

"Yes?" Arthur asked. James and Ector exchange looks.

"Nothing, sire. I was talking to my prince, Sorry." Ector answered. Arthur nodded.

"Follow me, Milords." Ii said leading them out of the hall. 

When we had gotten to the room James whispered, "Merlin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop dee doo!!! second chapter!!!!
> 
> credits to my sis For the sword fighting scene (I suck at those....)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Happy thanksgiving!


	3. Hello

"Merlin?" James said. I smiled, James smiled back, and then gave me a huge hug. I was soon under a dog pile.

"All right. Get off." I laughed, slowly they began to get off. "Did you bring Pierre?"

"Of course we brought Pierre." Ector answered.

"More like he tagged along." James corrected.

"Where is he?"

"He was helping the stable hands last time I saw him." James answered me, "Where's Gwaine?"

"He's probably trying to find the room your-" There was a loud knock on the door.

"Merlin?" Gwaine shouted from outside.

"Found him." I said smiling, "Come in!"

Gwaine entered the room full of smiles. He made a bow to James and me before jumping into the Crusian's arms. "Your highness, you've grown." He said looking James up and down.

"So have you," He said, "and Gwaine, what have I said about titles." Gwaine gave a small laugh.

"How is our mother?" I asked interrupting the two friends.

"She is well. Will has kept good care of her." I nodded relieved. "So, you are King Arthurs manservant?"

"Yes." I sighed, "Hes a complete Clotpole." They all burst into laughter. There was another knock on the door. Gwaine, who was still standing by the door, opened the door. A man of about 24 looked at the knight and gave him a hug.

"Pierre!" Gwaine said surprised.

"Gwaine! Its so good to see you!" He backed up looking him up and down.

"There is someone who wants to see you." Gwaine gestured towards me.

"Hello, Pierre." I said quietly. He smiled, and ran up to me, and gave me a hug.

"Merlin! I've missed you so much!" He said loudly.

"Shhh," I shushed, "No one here, knows that I, know you." I said quietly. He nodded understanding. "How have you been?"

"I've missed you." He repeated. I smiled.

"And me, you." I said happily, "What have you been doing?"

"I've been working in the kitchens, at the hideout, mostly." He answered, while I slowly tuned out my other friends talking in the background, "What have you been doing?"

"You, my friend, are talking to the manservant," Pierre raised his eyebrow, "of king Arthur of Camelot." Pierre let out a short laugh.

"But, but," Pierre couldn't stop laughing, "Your to clumsy."

"Well, thanks, Pierre." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Clotpole." He sarcastically apologized.

"MERLIN!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"That would be king prat himself." I sighed, "Ill see you all later, when Im done with my chores." I turned to leave. Gwaine quickly walked around me and opened the door for me. "Thank you, Gwaine." I sighed and left the room, heat of everyone's eyes on my back.

)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

"Where have you been?" Arthur said as I ran up to him, and gave him a short, quick bow. I couldnt risk being sassy today.

"Im sorry, sire. You told me to make sure the Crusian's had everything they needed." He nodded.

"Very well. Im having a feast prepared for them."

"And, why did you need me?" I had already broken my creed to not be sassy.

Arthur rolled his eyes and began walking to his room. I glanced back the way I came and then followed him.

(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(

That night passed extremely quick. I had no time to see my knights that night. I was soon waking up and getting ready to go practice with Gwaine. I crept through the woods until I got to the clearing. Gwaine was not there which was not normal, but I shrugged it off. I magicked some branches to attack me. I was soon interrupted by Gwaine clearing his throat. I smiled and turned around.

"Its about time, Gwaine." I said looking at him, He smirked.

"Good morning to you too, Merlin. Now, if you'll be quiet for a second I'll tell you why." I heard stomping from behind him. My knights came out from the woods. I smiled slightly before saying,

"Well, James." He looked at me and smiled. "You still think you can beat me in a sword fight?" James gave a short laugh and backed up ready to fight.

James attacked first. He swung from up to down, and I was able to dodge it easily. I smirked as it caught him slightly off balance, and swung for his feet. James jumped and I missed him by inches. He hit the ground, perfectly balanced. He moved forward, attempting to back me up. I, however, refused to move, and ended up backing him up. Before I got him too far, he moved to the left, and circled me. I circled him, every so often moving in for a blow. The circle got smaller and smaller until it was almost small enough for either of us to be able to swing and hit. 

"Come on, James," I teased. "Are you scared?"

"No," He answered, swinging, I backed up and he swung into the open air. The knights watching shouted as I tripped. James advanced, and I fell on my butt. James smirked down at me, but I backflipped, and jumped to my feet. This took him by surprise, and he stumbled and feel. He moved to get up, but I pressed my sword to his throat.

"Do you yield, brother?" I asked smiling. He nodded and I removed the sword from his throat.

"You've gotten better, Merls."

"Try to defeat Gwaine. He has been training with me every day." Gwaine smiled and walked up to us.

"This'll be easy." They began to fight but James soon won the fight and Gwaine surrendered. We fought for a long time before i noticed that the sun was much higher in the sky then it should be. My eyes went wide and I told the others I had to go wake Arthur be fore I got In serious trouble.

\----------->-<'--------

I ran as quickly as possible to Arthur's chambers.

"You're dressed?!" I asked surprised.

"Yes Merlin I'm not an idiot." He said annoyed.

"That's debatable." I muttered barely audible.

"What was that?" He asked as I went over to help him with his collar, which was off.

"What was what?"

"I heard you say something!" I smiled to myself.

"Yah i said 'theres a plate on the table'." Arthur nodded, while I smirked. I quickly picked the plate up and put it with the others. "Do you want me to do anything else?" I asked.

"Yep, tell Prince James that we leave tomorrow." I nodded.

"Is that all?" He shook his head. I gave a small bow and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN) Forgot to mention my sis, again, wrote the sword fight scene. Ill try to update within the week.


	4. We leave at dawn

I ran most of the way to James chambers, and knocked. 

"Enter!" A familiar voice, that wasnt my brothers, said. I opened the door. "Sire!" Gwaine, Eoin, and Peirre were sitting at a tabl talking. Pierre and Eoin quicky jumped up, and bowed to me. However Gwaine stayed seated. He had learned over the year not to show respect unless he was absolutely sure there was no one else.

"Are you alone?" Gwaine questioned, I nodded. He rose and bowed next to the others. I gestured for them to rise.

"Where is James?" I asked Eoin.

"He went to the Armory with the others , Sire." He answered. I nodded understanding.

"Eoin, what have I said about titles?" Eoin grinned.

"Its good to have you back, Merlin." I smiled softly. 

I looked at my two head knights, 'I have a problem.' I thought, 'There cant be two head knights.' I shook that thought off for know. "Do you know when James will be back?" 

Pierre answered, "He said he'd be quick, so any minute now." I nodded again. I sat down with the others and started to chat with them. 

James finally got there after five minutes. I stood up with the others, who made quick, respectful nods of their heads. 

"Merlin?" James looked at me questioningly. I nodded to the others. He understood, "Can everyone give me and my brother a couple minutes?" They nodded, made small bows, and left. "Whats wrong, Merls?" 

"We leave tomorrow." I said plopping on his bed.

"Thats great!" He said happily. I gave a forced smile, "Merlin, is something wrong?"

"James, what if the people think Im a coward for coming here?" I asked him worried. 

"Merlin, you are many things, but a coward isnt one of them." I looked at him.

"Like what?" I asked, he knelt in front of me to better look me in the eyes.

"Well for starters, you're my brother," I smiled, "Mothers son, The peoples friend, the knights captian, Arthurs manservant, which I think is hilarious, and you're the crown prince, soon to be king. Merlin, youre many things but if theres one thing you are, it is not a coward." 

"Byt thats how you feel James. What about the people?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine. Pierre!" He called to the servant. Pierre entered.

"Yes?" 

"Get the knights." He nodded and left again.

"Thats not gonna work. They are my friends. Theyll just lie to make me feel better." 

"Thats where you're wrong. I have mastered the truth spell. I will cast it when they come in." I nodded my permission. 

The knights arrived soon after, "You wanted us?" Eoin said bowing his head to me. I looked at James. 

"Merlin needs, reassurance. If you guys dont mind, I would like to preform a truth spell on you." They nodded their agreement. James smiled, then closed his eyes, "Pes mou tin alitheis." All mischievous glints in their eyes disappeared. James turned to me, then back to the others, "Is Prince Merlin a coward for leaving with Will, Gwaine and the queen?" Most of them shook their heads.

"Yes." Eoin said in a monotone. I stared at him then back to James, who stared at me. He quickly undid the spell.

"All of yuo are dismissed." James said. They turned to leave, "Except for Eoin." He added quickly. The knight looked at the others before turning back to us.

"Did I do something, My lords?" The door shut behind the others. I looked on as James gestured for the knight to sit across from him at the table. "Merlin?" He asked sitting down.

"Do you believe that Prince Merlin is a coward, Sir Eoin?" James questioned.

"What? No!" He said angrily, "Why would I ever call my prince a coward?"

"Do you think it though?" He looked at me then back at James hesitantly. James continued, "When I did the truth spell I asked everyone if they thought Merlin was a coward. They all said no, but you said yes. Care to enlighten us?"

"You do not need to if you dont want to. Just know this, you will probably lose your position if you dont talk." I told him before he could answer. 

He nodded before continuing, "Sire," He addressed me, "Please do not take offense. I have trusted you since I came into your service. When you fled with the queen, I had my doubts. I-i, I dont know how I feel about you, sire. But I do know this, once you are king you will make an excellent one." He finished truthfully. 

I looked at my brother, "Alright, I believe you. You may go." He stood up, bowed to me and James, then left. "Okay fine. Im not a coward." James smiled.

"No you're not, sire."

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

(THE NEXT DAY) 

I ran to Arthurs room. "Time to wake up!!!" I said pulling his sheets off.

"Noooo." He groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on we dont have time for this!" I took him by the arms and dragged him out of bed, "We're leaving today." I had his breakfast on the table waiting for him. He sat down and began to eat. After he had finished I helped him get dressed. "Im going to go prepare the horses, Arthur."

"'Kay." I left the room and headed for the stables. 

"Hey girl," I said to my horse, Stardust, "we're going home." 

"Home?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I whipped my head around. Lancelot was standing in the doorway. "What do you mean, home?"

"Lancelot!" I said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my horse from the stable hand." He looked at me confused, "What do you mean going home?"

I looked around to see if there was anyone else. There were a few stable boys, so I gestured for him to follow me to a corner where we wouldn't be over heard, "You know that crown Prince, prince James was looking for?" He nodded, "Where have you seen his face before?"

He hesitated, "I don't know."

"Lance," I whispered, "I'm the crown prince."


	5. Welcome Home

"H-how? You come from Ealdor. Not Crusia." He said utterly confused.

"Here." I pulled out my seal, from around my neck. It was a dragon breathing fire on a heart, symbolizing that everyone is a Crusian at heart. He stared at it.

"But." He looked back up at me, "You cant be a prince. You're a serving boy."

"I know." I laughed, "Look, I have to get the horses ready. You accepted my magic, accept my heritage?" He nodded slowly.

"You have a lot explaining to do later though." I smiled, then nodded.

_-_-_-_

We left quickly after my encounter with Lancelot, Stardust carrying the most luggage. I rode next to Gwaine, behind Arthur who was next to James.

"So, where is the hideout?" Arthur asked James.

"In some tunnels that the crown prince and I found when we were very young." James answered, taking a glance back at me. We had found the tunnels when we were running away from our nursemaid. I giggled at the memory.

"Speaking of the crown prince, when am I gonna meet him?" Arthur asked.

"We found him, and the knight, in camelot." He hesitated, looking at the shocked expression on Arthurs face, "Your highness, he has only used his magic for good. He has gone on ahead of us."

"What are their names?"

"The've asked to keep th-" He paused. I looked over at Gwaine who was staring into the back of James head. James turned and nodded at the knight, "The knight was- is one of your most trusted knights." Arthur whipped his head around to look at the knights.

"Who?"

James turned to face Gwaine, "Anything to confess, Sir Gwaine?" Arthur looked at the Gwaine shocked.

"Gwaine?"

He glanced at me 'I couldnt keep it a secret anymore, Merls." He said over MM. I have a slight nod. He replied to Arthur, "It's true, Arthur. Before I served you I served in Crisis under the rule of King Balinor, God rest his soul, and the prince's."

"But where do your loyalties lie?" Arthur asked. The knights behind us had fallen silent.

"Right now with you. Back then with James. In the future with my king."

"Who is your king?"

Gwaine hesitated, "I don't know, Arthur."

That Night

I jumped off my horse and Pierre and I unload all the horses. After that was done I headed off to collect the firewood. Lancelot whispered something to Gwaine, then they both turned to follow me making some excuse that I needed protection. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Alright guys," Lancelot started, "You've got some explaining to do." I looked at Gwaine.

"Yah, and then Gwaine has a little bit too." He gave a nod to me, "Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Well.... Everything." I begn telling him everything that he would want to know, including my crowning ceremony (A/N Can I just say that the ceremony took foreeeever to write.... yah) and Gwaines knighting. I finished collecting wood and told Lancelot that I had to talk with Gwaine. He nodded and took his leave.

"Who is your king, Gwaine?" I asked my knight. He looked at me then shrugged.

"I dont know, my prince. I cant leave my Camelot brothers, but I know that you are going back to Crusia." He hesitated, "You are my best friend, Merls." I smiled.

"Well, thanks, but you need choose."

"I will choose, just give me time to think." I nodded sadly.

=_=

When we got back to camp I made dinner and then there was still a little light so Arthur decided that they should sword fight. I chuckled to myself. There was no way they would beat my knights.

The knight said James and Arthur should go first. James almost immediately beat him. They dueld back and forth for a while.

[Scores/who beat who:  
Gwaine won vs Eoin  
Lance won vs Ector  
W

ayne won vs Percival  
James won vs Leon]

"What about your servant, Arthur. Can he fight?" James asked trying to hold back a laugh. He was getting a kick out of me being the servant. I rolled my eyes.

Arthur laughed, "He can barely pick up a sword much less fight." I frowned at him.

"Why not have him try? What about against Ector?" Gwaine asked, also trying not to laugh.

Arthur shrugged, "Fine."

"Why?!" I groaned looking annoyed at James. He smiled smugly in return.

"Because I'm the king of Camelot and I told you to."

"Prat." I muttered. He slapped me lightly, "ow". He handed me his sword.

"Good luck." He whispered to me.

"Good luck Ector." I told him over MM.

"You too, prince." He answered before charging. I quickly dodged around him and got ready for the next strike. He turned and swung for my head. I paried and thrust it to the ground. I shouldered his head back and he fell to the ground. I put my sword to his neck vaguely aware of the others around us.

"Do you yield, sir Ector?" He nodded. I took the sword off his neck and handed back to Arthur, who was staring at me wide eyed.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Arthur practicly shouted at me. I shrugged.

"You don't think I pick anything up from your training?" I lied, "Now if you'll excuse me im going to bed." I walked to my bedroll and crawled in.

DA NEXT DAY

I woke up before everyone else and made breakfast for everyone. Pierre was the next up and he helped me wake everyone else.

"How much longer before we arrive, James?" Arthur asked. I listened in as I readied his horse.

"About an hour." James answered. The beating of my heart grew louder.

"Really?" I asked James over MM. He looked at me and gave a subtle nod. I closed my eyes trying to calm down.

One hour later...

A marvelous castle rose up in front of us. My knights looked at me. Gwaines horse walked over to me. Gwaine whispered, "Welcome home, Merls"


	6. The hideout

I smiled. It was good to be home. We turned to the left and watched as the castle came closer, but we didn't go into it. A large cliff appeared in front of us. It was the same cliff we had discovered when we younger.

"Who goes there?" A voice said from behind us. I turned, and saw my fathers advisor, Lord Kerwyn(A/N PLEEEEAAAASE tell me someone knows who that is!). He saw James and quickly lowered his sword which he had been pointing at us.

"Its just us, Kerwyn." James reassured him, "These are the knights, and king, of Camelot." Kerwyn made a quick scan of us. When his eyes hit mine, I smiled mischievously.

"My lord?" I gave a quick shake of my head.

"Yes?" James asked quickly, covering for his mistake.

Kerwyn looked confused but shrugged it off. "The King, and princess arrived yesterday."

"Thank you Kerwyn. This way." James said directing us to an hidden passage to the tunnels.

The tunnels, or more like small castle now, had changed in many ways. The ceiling was carved with so that it looked like stars. The many tunnels that had run away from the main cavern were now smooth and direct. There was a small pond in the center.

"Welcome to the hideout." A few servants came to take our horse's to a room on our right. A beautiful young woman walked up to us. I recognized her as my betrothed, and one of my best friends. Arthurs eyes widened in recognition.

(A/N Im adding two rules: 1. Mithian was never going to marry Arthur, but he had met her. 2. Mithian has a little magic)

"Princess Mithian?" She smiled sweetly. I hadnt seen her for seven years now. 

"Hello, Arthur." She turned to me, "Merls, long time no see." She said over MM. I nodded subtly, while giving her a smile. I had missed her almost as much as James. Arthur made a tiny bow, we all followed suit. 

Arthur and Mithian began to talk. I learned that Kerwyn had gone out with a few knights to Nemeth for help, like they did with Camelot.

"Eoin will take you to where you can spend the night." James said when they had finished talking gesturing to a hall to the left, "Merlin will be staying with Pierre in the servants quarters if thats alright with you, Arthur."

The king hesitated, "Well..."

"I'll be fine, Arthur." I butted in.

"Fine." He sighed,

"Pierre, you take Merlin there." James said to the servant.

"Yes, sire." Pierre answered. James shot him an irritated glare. Pierre gestured for me to follow him.

We headed to the right, away from the others. There was a door a left and there was a door carved with a beautiful complex seal of the kingdom. He opened the door for me, bowed his head as I passed.

The room was large. There was a bed on the right, with a dresser next to it. A screen was set up for me. Inside the dresser were my old clothes. Sitting on top was my old crown. I brushed my finger on the circlet. It would soon be melted down and made into my new crown. I sighed. Wait.

"Where is James's room?" I asked Pierre who was standing near the door.

"Hes staying in a guest room for now." He said walking over to the table that was in the center of the room and sitting down.

"What? This is his room, isn't it." Pierre nodded his head. 

A knock came from outside, "Enter." I said hoping it wasnt Arthur, or the others.

James entered and gave me a quick respectful nod of his head. "Kerwyn wanted to speak with you, 'rlin. Also your mother and Will would like to see you." 

I smiled, "Of course, send them in." James left and came back in a couples seconds. My mother, Will and Kerwyn came into the room. Will walked behind them. Kerwyn and Will bowed. I smiled at my friends, "Hello Mother." I gave her a hug, "Will, Kerwyn." I greeted them. 

"Prince Merlin," The Lord said happily, "How are you?"

"Im fine. You?"

"Im alright, thank you. What have you been doing all these years?" 

"Well I left to find help at first, but then I got a job as the manservant of Prince, now king, Arthur. How about you?"

"Ive been helping your brother mostly. Sir Eoin, the prince and I, have been meeting with other kings and forming plans to help all loyalists out off the city." I nodded and excused myself. I went to talk with my old knight who was talking to James. He stiffened when he saw me come over, and looked anywhere but at me.

"Will."

"Your highness." He said bowing again. I frowned.

"Is something wrong Will?" 

He shook his head, "No, sire." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop with the titles, Will. Whats wrong?" He looked me in the eye.

"N-nothing, Merlin." 

"If you're sure." He nodded, "Alright." I knew something was wrong, but I wasnt going to push.

We sat and talked for a while. My mother had helped James alot since she had gotten there a year ago. Will was second only to Eoin. And Kerwyn was James right hand man like he was for father, and he would be for me. 

After a half an hour of talking James said he had to go. We stood, and walked to the door. James, Will, and Kerwyn made small bows to me, then they all left.

I hesitated, "Can you give me a tour, Pierre? Last time I was here it was dirt, and stone." Pierre nodded.

"'Course." He led me out the door and back to where we came. To the left where the camelotians (tell me if that's right) had gone were guest rooms. Up the stairs were the knight/lords room. Another flight of stairs led to the servants quarters. A dining room and kitchen. Behind the pond was the throne room where James, Kerwyn, and Eoin spent a lot of their time making plans for spies and helping loyal common folk out of the main city.

We met up with the others after the tour, for dinner.

I walked over toward the kitchen with Pierre, While James took the head seat. I was fine with that. Let him have the crown for now. I didnt want it.

(The next morning)

I walked to Arthurs chamber feeling better then ever. "Up you get!" I said loudly pulling on the string for the skylight. A beam of light hit his face. 

"Noooo!" He groaned, rolling over onto his face.

"Come on, Arthur! Prince James scheduled a meeting to decide how to invade the citadel this morning." He groaned again but reluctantly stood up. I fixed up his spot on his table, then got some clothes out and hung them on his sheet. when he sat down, I went to his bed and began to make it.

"Is something wrong, Merlin?" I frowned at him.

"No. Why?" I put a pillow back into place.

"Youve been hanging out with the Crusian servant and prince alot." He said turning to look me in the eye. I looked at him. 

'Oh no. What do I say?' I thought to myself, "I-i." I stuttered. He glared at me.

"Well?"


	7. AN

A couple things:

1st. Should Gwaine go back to Camelot?????

2nd. Merry Christmas!!!! Hope you had a good one.

3rd. I'm not going to publish until year.

Thats all THX!


	8. Prince Merlin

(3rd POV)

A knock at the door distracted Arthur. Merlin gave a quiet sigh of relief. 

"Enter." Arthur said slightly irritated. A servant that Merlin didnt recognize opened the door. 

"King Arthur," The servant said slightly cringing at the title. Titles in Crusia were earned not given. Obviously he hadn't earned it yet. "Prince James was wondering if they could move the meeting up an hour. He needs to meet with the crown prince." He gave Merlin a look.

Arthur nodded, "Tell the prince 'of course'." The servant nodpded and left.

Arthur looked at Merlin, "Well?" He threw a cloak over his shoulders and Merlin walked over to him to tie it for him.

"Well what?" 

"Merlin." He said a quiet growl in his voice.

"Fine," He hesitated before backing up and saying, "When I was very young I visited Crucia with my mother. I happened to run into the young prince and his servant Pierre in the market. We ate a meal together and became good friends." Merlin cringed slightly at the lie but shook it off, "Now the meeting is in a few minutes. are we leaving or no?" 

Arthur glared at him slightly, before grumbling a, "Fine." He strode out of the room, Merlin following him.

&*&

James sat down at the head of the table. Arthur at his right and Kerwyn at his left. The rest of the knights sat down and listened tentatively as James laid out a plan about how to attack his uncle. Merlin listened in subtly from his spot near the wall. 

After a few minutes James mentioned the crown prince. Arthur looked at him before asking, "When are we going to meet this Crown prince, of yours?" 

Merlin met James eyes before the latter said, "He will decide."

Arthur sighed angrily before turning back to the plans laid out on the table.

^*^

"When are you going to tell him?" James asked angrily after the meeting was over.

Merlin shrugged, "I dont know yet, James. Just give me a bit. I still havent seen Mithian."

"Well, you need to tell him soon. I cant keep covering for you." James said annoyed. 

"I will. I promise. Just. Not yet." 

James glared at him before grumbling a, "Fine. Pierre?"

Pierre walked up, "Yes?"

"Take my brother to see princess Mithian." Pierre nodded and started walking to the door.

"Thank you James." James smiled at him.

*^*

Merlins stomach twisted and knotted as he followed Pierre to his betrothed room. The prince gulped slightly as they stopped in front of a large, but not as large as his, door. Pierre knocked twice. 'Come in!" A feminine voice called from within. Pierre opened the door as Merlin walked in. 

"Hello, Mithian." Mithian looked up from the book that she was reading and saw Merlin, "Pierre you can go. Thank you." Pierre nodded and disappeared out the door.

"Merls." She stood up and walked over to him. She stopped directly in front of him, "Ive missed you so much." She looked into his eyes deeply.

"Ive missed you too, Mithian." He leaned down and their lips met. Merlin had never kissed her before now, but this seemed like the only way to say sorry for how he'd left her. 

The princess pulled back shocked, "What was that?" 

"Sorry?" He squeaked before deepening his voice and saying, "That was a sorry."

She smiled and slowly took another step so their noses were centimeters away from each other, "Okay." She raised her head and their lips met again. 

Merlin ran a hand through her brown hair. He pulled back slowly so they could catch their breaths, "I love you Mithian." 

"I love you too Merls."

(Wuv. This is Wuv.)

"Where have you been?" Arthur said practically shouting, "Prince James said that the Crown prince wants to meet us!" Mithian had convinced the secret prince to tell his friends. Whether or not they were his friends after this, was the question.

Merlin put a fake mask of surprise, "Really?" 

"Yes. You need to help me get ready!" Merlin nodded and the rest of the hour was filled with chaos. Merlin was instructed to go tell the knights who were very surprised. little did they know that the prince was directly in front of them. 

Finally it was time to go to the throne room, "Where are you going?" Arthur asked as Merlin tried to sneak off to change into his princely attire.

"Um." He gulped. He came up with the perfect excuse, "I have to pee." 

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Fine. But hurry up." 

"Arthur? Promise me something?" Arthur turned back to him.

"Merlin. Im the king and dont have to promise you anything."

Merlin sighed, "Just. Accept me. For who I am. After I pee." He added.

"Why wouldn't I?" Merlin shrugged and walked off.

(*)(*)

Pierre followed him to his room, "Are you ok, Merls?"

"Ask me after this meeting." Merlin said opening the door to his room.

Pierre nodded, "Do you want help?" Merlin shook his head. Pierre nodded, "Ill be out here if you need me." The door shut leaving the young prince in the room. 

Merlin picked up a blue over shirt, and dark red trousers, from off the bed. he quickly tossed them on. he put on some shined boots that went up to his knees. he magicked his sword so that it was visible. He looked at himself in the mirror as he tied his cape on. a knock at the door sounded, "Yes?" he turned from the mirror to see Will walk in. At the sight of Merlin back in his royal clothing he smiled and dropped into a quick bow.

"James is wondering where you are my lord." He said straightening.

"Titles, Will." Merlin said as he stroked his crown that was still on the bedside table.

Will shook his head, "Not this time Sire."

Merlin looked at him before taking his crown and setting it on his head. as the gold touched his raven black hair, his eyes glowed gold. slowly they went back to their original color but only after a minute. Will looked on in awe, he was about to drop to one knee when Merlin said, "Time to say 'Hello' to destiny." Will followed him out of the room. 

Pierre dropped into a bow, "Ready to go Merls?" 

"As ready as Ill ever be." Pierre led the way to the throne room.

"Ill go tell James that youre here." Will said and disappeared into the room. 

Will walked over to the prince, "Hes just outside, James." James eyes flicked to the doors and then back to the king and other knights then to the throne which he had sat in for the past six years which would now be the rightful kings.

"Very well." He raised his voice, "My lords and knights, may I present My twin brother, fellow knight, and King." The doors opened and Merlin walked in head high.

Dun Dun DUn DUUUUUUUN


	9. Arthur

As the door swung open I gulped and pierre stepped aside so I was only person everyone saw. James was standing next to WIll and Arthur. Oh Arthur. His face was a horrible mix of shock, betrayal, and distrust. I held my head high and walked into the room. The Cruisian knights and Gwaine stared at me in awe before slowly each of them dropped to their knees, bowing their heads. James nodded at me before also falling to a knee. 

"Merlin?" Arthur asked astounded. Slowly my knights began to stand and stood behind me. James stood beside me. The Camelotion(*Shrugs helplessly*)knights stared at me, shooting the same, but lessened a bit, glares that Arthur was. 

"Yes?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, "But." I looked around at all the knights. 

"You are all dismissed." I said quietly. Will looked from me to Arthur before turning and gesturing to the others to follow him. They followed him reluctantly. I looked behind Arthur where his knights were standing, "Please leave us." I said. 

"I tell them what to do. Not you servant." He growled. James put a hand on his sword, and Will who had not yet left turned and unsheathed his sword, hanging it by his side.

I held my head high as I said, "I am no longer a servant, sire. I claim my title as crown prince of Crusia." James smiled slightly. "Please leave us knights." I said, anger edging my voice.

Gwaine looked at his fellow knights, "Guys." all of them, not including Lancelot, shot him glares of betrayal. "Percival?" Percival held head high and turned back to his king. Gwaine looked at me and said, "Yes sir." He bowed to both of us and turned to leave, Lancelot following. Percival, Elyan, and Leon stayed, standing protectively behind their king. Will walked toward me until he was standing to the left of me. 

"I want you all to leave." Arthur glared defiantly at me. No one moved. "Fine." my eyes glowed gold and the doors swung open of their own accord, "Leave." That scared all of them but the knights just stayed behind the king. 

Arthur turned to them, "Leave us." They nodded hesitantly and left.

"Will, stand guard outside."

He bowed slightly, "Yes sire."

"Will, what have I said about titles?" 

"You are finally my prince again. Forgive me for showing you the respect you deserve." He said sarcastically before looking to James who had not moved.

"James." James looked from Arthur to me again.

"Im not leaving if thats what youre thinking."

"James, please, just go." 

James sighed before dipping his head, "Yes sire." he said sarcastically. He lead the way out of the room.

I looked at Arthur nervously. "Youre a sorcerer?"

"Warlock." I corrected automatically.

"Theres a difference?" 

"Warlocks are born with magic. Sorcerers have to learn." Arthur ran a hand through his hair again.

"Youve lied to me all these years." He whispered.

"Please Arthur-"

"Youve betrayed me and my knights." 

"Arth-"

"Im not done!" He shouted angrily. My servant instincts made me automatically shut up. "Ive known you for- for- forever! You were closer then a brother to me!" Tears were welling up in my eyes, but I couldnt let them fall. "All those quests Merlin? Youve had magic the ENTIRE time!" 

"I only use it for you, Arthur. Only ever for you." Arthur just shook his head looking more betrayed then ever. "Will you still fight by my side?" 

Arthur glared at me, "I dont know Merlin." He said growling. His face softened, "Give me time to think about it."

I nodded sadly, then looked at my throne. It was very simple made out of stone with the seal carved in the back, "I need you on my side Arthur. I know I hurt you. But ive been hurt to. My kingdom was taken from me. My father was killed and I didnt know if my twin brother was alive until last week." 

"Time." Was all he said.

"Fine." I turned back to him and offered him a short bow, "Im sorry again, sire." I turned and left.

"Are you okay, Merls?" Will asked when the door had shut. I shook my head and headed towards my room. 

(Arthurs POV) 

As soon as Merlin shut the door to the throne room the tears finally got out, "Stupid servant." I shook my head, "Hes a prince, Arthur. A crown prince of one of the strongest kingdoms." I reminded myself out loud. I ran a hand through my hair for the third time. 'I cant decide for the knights.' I told myself, 'Ill ask them.' I left, asking a servant to tell my knights to meet me in my room.

(*in noob voice 'a few minutes later')

The knights entered my room, Gwaine gave me a hostel look before dropping into a short bow. "I called you here because it is your choice if you stay to fight beside Merlin or leave, knowing that because he betrayed you, you have a right to walk away."

Gwaine cut in, "There is NO way, I am leaving, my prince. You may be my king, Arthur, but Crusia is my birth kingdom and I will not leave it." I nodded understanding.

"I am staying also." Lancelot said head high, "Merlin is my best friend, and I will not leave him to take his kingdom by himself." 

"I- I" Leon began, "I have known Merlin since he came to Camelot. Him being the king of- of this," He gestured to the entire mountain castle, "I feel betrayed." He finished quietly, "Can I have time to decide?" I nodded. "Thank you."

"I am staying." Percival said, "I am betrayed but Merlin is also all of our friends. He has suffered alongside us all these years. I will stay." Gwaine smiled at his friend.(I may or may not ship Perwaine........ but this is not a Perwaine book so. Lets continue) 

"I agree with Percival." Elyan said.

Mordred kept his head high as he said, "I have something to confess."

I looked at him shocked, "Yes?"

"Im a druid."

*&*&*&*&*&*&

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Not Mordred tooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

............... That wasnt out loud. Right?

Thank you guys soooo much! 300 reads! You guys are amazing!!! Keep voting and commenting, dont be afraid to tell me if something is horrid. Its not like Ill steal your cookies..... I might...

Anywho... Gotta start on the next chapter


	10. pierre

Adding another rule: Mordred is a Druid lord. He also has a favor that he owes Merlin.)

Pierre followed the crown prince back to his room. Merlin's cloak billowed out behind him as he approached the room. Pierre skirted around him and opened it. Merlin nodded his thanks and the grabbed some clothes and disappeared behind his sheet. Pierre looked at the pile of servants clothes, and boots in the middle of the room. He pulled out a cloth from his pocket and sat up against the princes bed and started cleaning his discusting boots. 

"What are you doing Pierre?" Merlin asked coming out from behind the sheet. He was wearing a loose red shirt and brown trousers with knee high boots. His raven black hair sticking up at odd angles from where his crown had been.

"I was cleaning these boots that are completely gross. By the way your top lace is untied." He added looking back down and scrubbing a piece of dirt off the boots. Merlin looked down at the lace and tried tying it but failed. "It is hilarious to watch you struggle." He said looking up. He hopped up and walked over, "Do you need help?" He asked in a baby voice.

Merlin glared at him, "You know. You are probably the reason I got in trouble back in camelot."

Pierre smirked and nudged the royals hands out of the way, quickly tying it, "Why would that be?" He asked taking a step back.

"You are the one who treats me like anyone else, and then I treated Arthur like that. Do you know how many bruises I got in the first week?" 

Pierre let out a laugh, "Well, I am the worst servant. As you have pointed out on a number of occasions." 

Merlin rolled his eyes. His eyes flitted to his blue grey overcoat that was on the table and made to take it and put it on. Pierre beat him to it and held it open so he could slip his arms through. "Yes. Yes you are." He smirked, before putting his arms in and shrugging it up the rest of the way. Pierre tied the top lace and then walked back over to the princes boots to finish them.

"When are we attacking the castle, prince?" He asked turning solemn again.

"You, aren't attacking anything Pierre." Merlin said sitting at his table.

"Why not?" 

"Because you arent trained enough." Merlin said ruffling the servants hair. Pierre immediately jumped up grabbing the princes arm and twisting it so it stretched far behind him. Merlin flinched, "Let go." He managed to get out.

"I have been training everyday with your knights since you left, Merlin." He said releasing his prince, "I am plenty trained enough."

Merlin backed up shocked about what had just happened, "Can you yield a sword just as well?"

He nodded, "Yes highness." He backed up and sat back down.

"Lets go train." Merlin decided after a minute.

Pierre looked up, "Why?"

"Cause, I want to watch you with a sword. I have an Idea."

"Fine." He stood up and handed Merlin his sword that was in its sheath.

I^.^I

Gwaine was hitting a dummy when Merlin and Pierre walked up. 

"Gwaine?" Gwaine looked up startled.

"Sire." He dropped into a light bow, before looking the prince in the eye.

"Titles Gwaine." 

Gwaine nodded smirking slightly, "Sorry princess." 

Merlin just rolled his eyes, "I want you to duel Pierre."

"But. Ill turn him to mush." Gwaine said shocked slightly at the request. Pierre flinched.

"He says hes been training with the others since we left." Merlin answered.

"Very well Merlin. Can I talk to you after though?"

"Why not right now?" 

"Alone." He said nodding to the servant.

"Alright." Merlin walked into the middle of the clearing, "Gwaine. I want you to be on the defensive." He nodded, "Pierre, You attack Gwaine." 

"Yes, Sire." 

"Titles Pierre."

"Sorry Merls." Gwaine walked over and stood next to the prince. Pierre took a sword from the rack then smirked, "Ready?"

"Are you?" Gwaine asked grinning wildly. Pierre ran forward unexpectedly swinging for his head. Gwaines eyes went wide as he quickly blocked it. 

Pierre smirked, "Mush, Aye?" He swung his sword downa and ramed his shoulder into the knights face. Gwaine recovered quickly. Pierre ran at him again and their swords locked together. While Gwaine was trying to push Pierre away, He quickly kicked the knights knees and sent him sprawling. The servant pushed his sword to his neck, "Yield." He threatened.

"Okay!" Pierre took his sword off him and smirked at his prince. 

"Alright." Merlin said wide eyed. He scanned the training yard and James came out from the other side, "James!" James looked around at him. Merlin waved his hand for him to come closer. When the prince was finally within range Merlin said, "James, can you practice some sword techniques with Pierre? Youve been teaching him well." James nodded. "Thank you."

"Where, may I ask, are you going."

"Gwaine and I are going to go talk for a second. We'll be back." 

James nodded, "I also needed to talk to you, if thats okay?"

"Okay. When I get back we'll head back to my room and talk there." 

"Thank you, 'rlin."

"Anything for my lil bro." He ruffled his twins hair and walked toward the stables.

"Youre older by four minutes!" 

Merlin grinned rolling his eyes, "You coming Gwaine?" Gwaine quickly caught up. "What?"

"Mordred told us about his magic." Gwaine began, "You knew didnt you?"

"Yes. What else did he tell you?"

"Everything." Gwaine said, 

(Half an hour earlier)

"Youre a what?!" Arthur asked dumbfounded.

Mordred glared at him, "Im a Druid lord. I owe my life to the crown prince of Crusia. Prince Merlin." 

Gwaine smirked, "Course you do." He muttered.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, "Leave me." He said angrily, "Youve made your choice. You are hereby dismissed from my service. Also your title of knight of camelot is stripped from you." 

Mordred held his high, "And I will come into the service of King Merlin Ambrious of Crusia." He said strongly. He turned on his heel and left.

"How could you do that?" Gwaine asked angrily, before he too turned on his heel and left.

(Present)

They walked a few more paces before Gwaine stopped and said, "You are my king Merlin. Ive decided." 

Merlin stopped, happiness filling his chest, but he didnt show it. "Are you sure, Gwaine?"

He nodded, "I can not serve under a king who doesnt accept people because of their background." He looked at his friend, "Do you accept me?"

Merlin hesitated before saying, "Of course, Gwaine." Gwaine beamed as he slid to one knee. Merlin drew his sword and began, "Rise, Sir Gwaine," He let his sword rest on each of the knights shoulders, "Knight of Crusia." 

Gwaine stood, placed a hand on his heart, and bowed, "Thank you, sire."

"Titles, Gwaine."

"Very well." He stood and smiled at him, "Want to get a drink to celebrate?"

"No." Merlin laughed before turning back to the training field.

(*(*(*(*(*(*

Okay.... did I just do 2 chapters in one day????? *Smirks

People's choice time,


	11. Brother

Pierre made to finish off James when he put a hand up. Pierre dropped his swing, "Why?" James nodded to the crown prince and knight who were approaching. Gwaine was grinning uncontrollably, and Merlin was smiling happily. Pierre turned before sheathing his sword and placing his hands respectfully behind his back, dropping his head the slightest of bits. 

"You wanted to talk?" Merlin asked as he walked up.

"Yes. Preferably alone though." 

Merlin nodded, "Very well then." He gestured for his twin to follow, "Pierre, ask Gwaine what just happened." He called over his shoulder.

They walked in silence until Merlin saw that instead of heading to his room they were taking the longer route through the servant chambers, "I thought we were going to my room?" 

"We are. You have to meet someone first." James knocked on a door. A beautiful young women of around 20 came out. She had curly brown locks and wore a pretty, white dress.

"James. What can I do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"I thought you might want to meet my brother." He stepped aside and Merlin took a small step forward.

"Prince Merlin." She dropped into a curtsy.

Merlin waved her off, "Please no." 'Shes a pretty lass.' He said to James over MM, smirking.

James blushed, "This is Lilith, brother." 

Merlin took her hand and kissed it lightly, "Pleasure." James glared him down. "Sorry, brother." He stood straight.

Lilith was blushing, "Do you need something, James?" 

"I just thought you'd like to meet my brother." James said walking forward so he could look her directly in the eye. Merlin could see that they were madly in love. James lightly brushed her lips with his own, "Ill see you later." 

Lilith smiled and nodded. She dipped again to the crown prince and said, "Goodbye, Milord."

"Goodbye, Lilith." He dipped his head and turned, leaving, the two alone for a moment.

James came running up, he slowed, walking to the left of his brother.

"Why'd you want to talk to me?" 

"Lets wait till we get to your room. What happened with Gwaine?"

Merlin hesitated before saying, "He's asked to rejoin my knights."

"What'd you say? Tell me you accepted him." He said angrily.

"Of course. I knighted him there in that moment." Merlin opened the door to his room.

"Good." Merlin sat down on a chair that was in front of a fireplace, gesturing for his brother to do the same. 

He paused, shaking his head, "You probably won't like what I have to ask you." he began.

"Why would that be?" 

"Because I ask you as my superior, and not as my brother." Merlin sighed standing to look his twin in the eyes. James looked down not meeting his eyes. 

"Why?"

"Because. As next in line for the throne, I need to ask you a question that I have been thinking over for a long time." He looked into the prince's eyes, "I need permission to marry Lilith."

Merlin's eyes went wide. He ran a hand through his hair, "Why would you need my permission?"

"You may want me to marry a princess or a lady from some other kingdom as a treaty." He said, "I only wish to serve you Merlin, so if you wish it, I will marry for the country." He said quietly. As he said it Merlin heard a small bit of pleading.

"And I only wish for you to be happy, James. I give you my permission to marry Lilith." 

James beamed, "Thank you brother." He said, "I just have to ask her father. then I will ask her before we depart."

"Good." He hesitated before adding, "She is very beautiful." 

"Yes she is. She's also taken." 

"Hey! Im marrying Mithian, remember?"

"Ah, yes." 

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Pierre. "Come in!" Pierre walked in and dipped his head to both royals.

"I was wondering if you needed me to do anything?"

"Yes, tell the knights and king of camelot that they are expected to join me for dinner in the dining hall."

"Anything else?" The twins looked at each other then shook their heads at the servant. "Okay." He turned and left. 

(Following Pierre)

Pierre knocked on the king of camelots door first. "Come in!" Arthur was talking to Leon as the servant entered. "Yes?"

Pierre bowed slightly, "My prince would like you to join him in the dining hall for dinner."

Leon looked from Pierre back to his king. "We will be there." Arthur sighed. Might as well eat at their table before telling Merlin what he had decided.

"Dinner is in half an hour. Excuse me." He bowed and took his leave.

(Dinner later that day)

Merlin sat at the head of the table. When he sat everyone followed his example. James sat at his right and his mother at his left. Mithian sat next to the queen. Merlin smiled at her before tuning to his food. Arthur turned to Merlin, "Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?" He asked turning to where he sat next to James.

"I have chosen." Merlins eyes went wide. "Ive chosen to stand by you and fight."

"Thank you." The prince sighed.

Arthur nodded, "The rest of my knights will also stay."

"Thank you, Arthur." The king nodded. The prince looked up and said loudly, "We attack in two days." The lords and knights muttered their acknowledgement.

"Two days?" James muttered.

"Yes." Merlin looked at his face.

James stood, "Excuse me, my lords."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to ask, Lilith something." James said quietly

Merlin smiled, "Good luck brother."


	12. Last goodbye

A servant rushed into the throne room and knelt, quickly bowing his head. "What do you want?" Snape asked. 

"The spy has sent word. Prince Merlin has returned."

"What?!" The self proclaimed king stood up angrily.

The servant bowed his head further, "Prince Merlin." 

The king roared angrily, "When do they attack?"

"Tomorrow evening." The messenger answered

"Grab my knights. And the high wizard." The servant stood, bowed, and rushed out

&

James walked to Lilith's room for a final goodbye. Just in case. He knocked. 

"Enter!" Liliths roomate , Marida, called. James walked in and looked around. Marida gave a rushed curtsy.

"Please no, Marida." He said waving her off, "Is Lilith here?" 

"Yes. She is in her room." She gestured to the door on the left side.

"Thanks." He walked over and knocked on her door

"Yah?" Lilith opened the door, "Oh, hey James." He leaned down and kissed her. 

"Lilith." He said straightening, "I go with Merlin in an hour. I wanted to tell you," He pushed his signet ring into her palm, "That if I dont comeback I want you ro rule beside Merlins and Mithians side." 

Lilith looked at the ring, "Why wouldnt you come back?"

"Family reasons." He said quietly, "Will you?"

Lilith nodded, "Alright. but you better come back. Promise me." 

James sighed and just kissed her, "I'll try, Lilith" 

"Promise me James." she said tears springing up in her eyes

"Lilith-"

"Promise me."

I cant Lilith. If it comes down to Merlins life or mine. I have to choose Merlin. I cant rule anymore. I wasnt made for it." 

"But-" 

"Lilith please." he said, "I love you with all my heart. I have to go meet Merlin. I love you." He repeated.

"I love you too." She kissed him and James kissed her back, tears threatening to spill. Lilith was crying when he left.

bdbdbdbdbd

Pierre waited for Merlin to come out of his washroom. Merlin had wanted him to fight beside him. A young serving boy who only learned fighting for backup. A man who didnt even have a trace of magic in his blood. He let out a sigh. only half an hour before they leave the Hideout. Merlin came out and looked at his friend. "Can I help you, Merls?" 

Merlin sighed "dont you have to put on armor too?" 

"Yes. But I dont have a full set like you." Pierre said shrugging

"Fine." Merlin looked at the pile of armor ready for him. Pierre quickly had him outfitted, barely speaking because of the nerves. "Thank you Pierre." Merlin said when he had finished.

"Course, Highness." 

"Titles Pierre."

Pierre sighed, "If this day proves to be my last, Merlin, I want to go knowing that I showed you the respect your title demands."

Merlin blinked at him, "But Pierre-"

"Please Merlin?" He asked quietly. 

The prince sighed, "Fine." 

Pierre smiled, "I want you to know that-"

"Please. I cant handle good-bye Pierre."

Pierre glared at him before saying, "Fine. But all your knights are probably going to say something too."

Merlin sighed again, "I know." 

Pierre watched as his prince took out his seal and started to fiddle with it, "Are you alright, Merlin?"

He sighed, "No." Pierre laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on, sire." He made to open the door. Merlin sighed and followed him. All of the knights and royals were there. 

James bowed slightly, "You ready brother?" Merlin nodded. 

Gwaine looked at his prince and slowly sank to a knee. Will smirked and did the same. "We fight for our kingdom today, Sire." Gwaine said. Eoin fell to a knee. "And we fight in the Ambrosius name." Pierre followed their examples and sank to his knees. James looked at his brother, and Merlin looked back at him smiling knowing they could do it together.

Arthur wasn't kneeling and was just staring at the two brothers. "Are you ready, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Arthur gave a grim smile, "Ready, sire." The knights and servant stood and smiled at the prince.

"Alright, Lets go." Merlin led the way to the cavern where everyone was waiting. Eoin walked around the prince and stood in front of the army as the head knight.

When Merlin entered everyone cheered. Merlin smiled and raised a hand for silence. it slowly quieted. "Today, We fight for the freedom of our country!" Everyone cheered again, "For our families!" another cheer, James smiled and took a step forward. "For Crusia!" At this everyone cheered the loudest. "Sir Eoin, Are your knights ready?"

"Yes, Sire." He replied strongly.

"Good. Move out!" Eoin led the way out of the cavern and to the city. 

()()()()(

Okay 

1\. yes I know I suck

2\. yes. i know its short

3\. yes I know next chapter is going to suck

4\. AT LEAST I STUCK TO IT THO!

Immmm sooooo sorry yall!!!!

Please vote even if I do suck


	13. King

A blast of energy shot through the whole land of albion as Merlin slit the kings throat. The fighting outside came to an abrupt halt. 

Merlin collapsed to his knees completely out of breath. When he could breath without passing out he turned to see his brother surrounded by the other three. "James?" He asked the others. 

"Merlin." Gwaine rushed over and placed a hand on his back "Are you okay?" 

Merlin nodded and repeated "James?" Gwaine sighed and helped him over to his brother. James cut was open again and worse then ever. Merlin's face fell "We did it James." 

James gave him a small smile "Now you'll be king. And Ill watch you. Although not how I wanted." He placed a hand onto his brothers heart. 

"Shh James. Youll watch me become king the way we both wanted." 

James smiled shaking his head, "Its my time brother." 

"James. No." Merlin said quietly "I can heal you." 

"No you cant." James said quietly. And in Merlins heart he knew it. Gwaine placed a hand on Merlins shoulder. 

Merlin collapsed into silent tears "Please James."

James eyes flickered "I love you brother. King." And he was silent.

"No! James!" Merlin cried "Please No! I just got you back. I cant lose you again." The other two crusia knights started crying silently. 

At some point in the time which Merlin didnt know a few knights walked in and helped him to his room. 

Pierre walked in. Merlin was awake laying exactly as the knights had laid him. "Merlin." Pierre said quietly, "I brought you some dinner." He set it on the table. Then slowly sat next to Merlin and brushed the bangs out of his eyes "Sire." 

"Titles." Merlin said in a monotone

Pierre smiled lightly "I brought you dinner and thats all you have to say?"

Merlin sat up beside his servant "Hes gone Pierre. And theres nothing I can do to bring him back."

"I know." He placed a hand on his shoulder "But Merlin, he gave you the way to become the king."

"I dont want to be king, Pierre. I want my brother back." Merlin dropped his head into his hands fresh tears forming. 

Pierre sighed "Have you talked to Arthur? Hes leaving after you ceremony." 

"Does he want to talk to me?" Merlin asked turning to look at him "I betrayed him. He'll never forgive me."

Pierre sighed "If you want to eat your food is on the table." He stood up.

Merlin grabbed his arm "Dont leave. Please." His eyes had a wild panic in them.

"Ok. I wont." He sat back down.

Merlin sighed "Thank you."

Pierre nodded "Anything."

+-+

Gwaine knocked lightly on Merlins door. "Come in." Merlin said. Pierre had left late at night and it was now early morning.

Gwaine walked in "Merlin." He set down a breakfast tray next to the full tray that pierre had brought. "You need to eat."

"Hows Lillian?" Merlin asked looking up at his friend.

Gwaine bit his lip "Not well." Merlin dropped his head into his hands. "Merlin. Arthur wants to see you."

"Then tell him to come in." 

"Merlin. You cant stay here. Its been two days since James died. You cant stay here and do nothing. Your brother died to save you. You and everything you stand for." 

Merlin shook his head "All I feel is pain. Nothing else. I left my people for 6 years-"

"To save them merls. Now youre going to pout in this Cave for the rest of your life? Or are you going to take up your throne?"

Merlin looked up at him "Wheres Arthur?"

"Waiting in the throne room." He said stubbornly. 

"You mean hes going to meet me there?" 

"No I mean hes waiting for you." Gwaine said. Merlin grumbled an insult and stood up to go get changed. "Do you want me to get pierre?"

"No. Im fine." 

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll see you in a moment sire." 

"Titles!" Merlin shouted as the knight left.

(*^*)

Merlin dressed in a Black over coat and black trousers walked into the throne room ten minutes later. "Arthur?"

Arthur was talking to Gwaine. He turned around "Prince Merlin." He dipped his head slightly.

"No titles. Not from you." Merlin said waving the formalities away. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Arthur nodded "How are you?" 

"Not well. Why?"

"Im being nice." He said hesitantly. He turned to his knights "Could you leave please?" They nodded then bowed to the younger royal and left. 

Gwaine was looking at Merlin waiting for a dismissal. "You can leave or stay."

He hesitated slightly "I'll leave." He turned to Arthur and nodded respectfully before leaving.

Merlin walked toward the throne and brushed a hand down it "Why did you want to see me sire?'' He asked slowly. 

"I return the favor. No titles." 

Merlin nodded "Very well." 

"I want to know, if youre taking the throne, when?" He said not talking to Merlin as a friend, but instead as one of equal rank. 

"Im taking the throne." Merlin said matching the tone. "I dont know when. I'm not at my best right now." 

"I understand. But Merlin I have to get back home." 

Merlin turned back to the throne "I cant rush into it Arthur." 

Arthur stepped forward and gently put a hand on his shoulder "Merlin. Your people need a king." 

Merlin shrugged it off "I cant sit here."

"You arent going to sit here. Youre going to sit in Crusia. As king." Arthur turned the prince toward him "As Camelots closest ally." 

Merlin sighed "Next week." 

"Next week...... Should I know what that means?"

"Ill become king next week clotpole."

&^&

Merlin walked through the crowd his red coat flying behind him. Everyone bowed as he passed. Merlin nodded to Arthur who was in the front row and Giaus who sat beside him. Merlin smiled at his father figure before he knelt in front of the throne. A bishop walked infront of him. Merlin smiled slightly.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Crusia to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise to do so."Merlin said.

"Will your power, law, justice, and mercy be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

The bishop took the crown off of the velvet pillow and raised it above the prince, "Then, by the power invested in me, I crown you king of Crusia!" The bishop sat the crown on the now king of crusia. Merling rose and turned to the crowd. His people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people who I have learned to love. 
> 
> Ive finished the freaking book. Thank God.
> 
> Now I need ideas plz! Anything about anything.
> 
> THX!!!


End file.
